Santa, una babosa?
by Aist Elixie Fan
Summary: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Q' llego a ese mundo subterráneo de Bajoterra. Y ahora, se va perder de la mejor celebración del año; Navidad. Podrá la Banda de Shane ayudar a su líder? Pero... Quienes los ayudaran a ellos? Sera Q' Santa lo hará? Resulta Q' Santa de Bajoterra, no es un humano, es una babosa Infierno...
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana, el Shane se despertó más temprano de lo usual, pues él se había acostumbrado a eso desde hace años, y el sabia porque. Suspiro triste al saber que se perdería la época más querida del año en la superficie, ni siquiera desayuno. Trato de no mostrar su tristeza, pero cierta pelirroja lo noto, pero claro, no dijo nada, pues a veces Eli necesitaba su especio y no decía cosas que le deprimían mucho. Decido dejarlo solo…

El Shane, para olvidar su tristeza, decidió compartir con su banda, estar con su banda, estar con cierta pelirroja.

Burpy estaba viendo tele junto a Joules, Hielo, Stunts, Tejedora y Dirigible. Estaban viendo una película para babosas, en donde los protagonistas eran babosas y no humanos. Por supuesto que ninguno de sus dueños sabía lo que decían en la película.

Eli y su banda estaban también viendo una película. Era de ficción, a las que le gusta a Kord. Era una llamada "El tiempo se nos acaba: El Mundo arriba de Nosotros, la única salvacion" claro, que esa película hablaba de la Superficie, pero, como para las personas de Bajoterra creían que el Mundo Ardiente era una leyenda, solo un mito para entretener a los niños, no sabían cómo era, por lo tanto no se parecía mucho a la vida en la superficie.

Eli se estaba aburriendo. Kord estaba muy entretenido, a Trixie no le importaba mucho, pero no estaba aburrida. Pronto estaba viendo también, pero no le entretenía mucho, aunque no creo que lo esté entendiendo.

Hacia un raro frio afuera, nadie podía salir sin un buen abrigo. Por eso, casi nadie salía del Refugio Shane. El Shane se levanto del sillón a ponerse un abrigo y fue a traer a Burpy.

–ven amigo. Vamos a la caverna Helada por un rato. ¿Sí? – la babosa asintió y subió al hombro del Shane.

– ¡ya regreso chicos! – grito Eli para que lo demás supieran que él se iba por un rato. Ninguno lo escucho, solo cierto Topoide.

– ¡adiós Eli! – grito Pronto. Eli sonrió y se subió a Lucky.

–oye Burpy. ¿Te recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos en la Superficie en esta época? – pregunto el joven Shane a su babosa tristemente. Burpy asintió, sabiendo de qué hablaba Eli. Burpy recordó lo que Will le daba a su hijo, cada año era diferente.

–la nieve que caía del cielo, llenando las calles con un color blanco, los arboles sin sus hojas y llenas de capas blancas, el hielo para patinar, la comida familiar, de pavo. Las guerras de bolas de nieve, la música, la alegría de todo el vecindario, el frio tan esperado después de el gran calor del verano… – Eli suspiro tristemente al recordar esos buenos momentos.

–y lo mejor… los regalos dados con mucho amor de todos los familiares y amigos. Un momento para compartir. ¿Verdad Burpy?... ¿Burpy?… – la babosa infierno levanto su cabecita. Eli levanto una ceja, Burpy dio un chillido de felicidad y asintió con la cabeza.

–sabes, a veces creo que no me pones atención. – Burpy dio una risita y se volteo. Eli rodo los ojos y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la caverna Helada, el Shane descubrió que hacía mucho más frio de lo habitual.

–estoy ya parece la antártica cuando no hay sol… brr… hubiera traído mi bufanda. – Eli se bajo de su meca bestia y miro a su alrededor. Burpy estaba, como siempre, en el hombro de Eli, pero esta vez estaba adentro de su abrigo; hacia demasiado frio para nuestra pequeña babosa Infierno. A Eli no le importo mucho, pues el también tenía frio.

–oye Burpy. ¿Te recuerdas de esto? –preguntó Eli levantando un poco nieve que encontró, y formándolo en una bola. Burpy saco la cabeza y lo miro curiosamente, al parecer no se recordaba. La babosa negó con la cabeza.

–oh vamos Burpy, es una bola de nieve… Debí de traer a Hielo, le hubiera gustado este clima. – Eli estaba pensando, pensando si su banda supiera lo que quería.

En el refugio…

Trixie ya le estaba empezando a aburrir la película. Miro de reojo a Kord, el tenia los ojos agrandados en felicidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después, miro a Pronto, el Topoide se había quedado dormido, además estaba roncando.

–oye Kord, ¿no has visto a Eli? – pregunto la pelirroja al no ver a su amigo.

–no. ¿Por qué? – Kord no estaba molestando a Trixie con Eli como lo hace todas las veces que alguno de los jovenes preguntaba por el otro.

–gracias Kord. – la pelirroja se levanto del sillón y fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Bluster se subió a su hombro.

–Bluster, ¿Burpy no te dijo a donde iba?– la babosa tornado negó con la cabeza.

–vamos a buscarlo, hace demasiado frio afuera y se puede enfermar. Además, necesito ir a SlugMart. Casi no tenemos nada de comer. – Trixie se puso su abrigo verde y fue al garaje.

– ¡Kord! voy a salir a buscar a Eli y comparar a SlugMart. Regreso en unas horas.

– ¡envíale saludos a Eli de mi parte! –grito un desconcentrado Kord. Trixie sonrió y se subió a Boomer. Abrió la puerta y salió del refugio.

–bueno, primero a buscar a Eli, después, a SlugMart. – Bluster dio un chillido de aprobación y sobo su cabecita contra la mejilla de su dueña. De repente, se oyó un chillido desde la parte trasera de Boomer. Trixie freno su meca y se volteo. Su meca levanto su cola y ahí, estaba Hielo. La babosa salto hacia Trixie chillando algo. La pelirroja extendió su mano para que Hielo se subiera, y eso fue lo que paso.

–Hola Hielo. ¿Por qué me seguiste, eh? – pregunto la chica sobando la cabeza de Hielo. Este ronroneó y estornudó. Hielo empezó a señalar hacia la Caverna Helada, chillando felizmente.

– ¿quieres ir a la Caverna Helada? – Hielo negó con la cabeza y empezó a hacer mímicas de una lanzador de babosas. Hizo una mini lanzadora de hielo y empezó a 'disparar' hacia la caverna. Hizo una peluca de hielo y se lo puso.

–jajaja… te pareces a Eli… jajajaja…– Trixie seguía riéndose, mientras que Hielo tenía una cara seria. Cuando Trixie se percató de lo que Hielo le quería decir, paro de reírse.

–jeje. Lo siento… Hielo. Así que Eli está en la Caverna Helada. ¿Por qué no se me vino a la cabeza antes? Bueno, gracias. – Hielo chillo felizmente y Trixie acelero hacia la Caverna.

Con Eli…

El Shane seguía en el medio de la caverna, sentado, pensando. De repente, pudo oír una meca bestia en la distancia. Eli se levantó sorprendido, el hielo debajo de él empezó a romperse.

–_oh no. – _murmuro Eli al sentir el hielo separarse debajo de sus pies. El Shane salto a un pedazo de hielo a otro. Sus pies se deslizaron y la mitad de su cuerpo cayó en el agua. Eli dio un pequeño grito al sentir en agua congelado contra su piel. Trixie lo vio y rápidamente se bajo de su meca y lo saco de ahí. Eli estaba temblando del frio. La pelirroja le dio una toalla para que se secara y una gran manta para que no sintiera frio. Trixie miro a Eli.

–g-gracias t-Trixie. ¿c-como s-sabias q-que yo estaba aquí? – pregunto el Shane mientras que le castañeaban los dientes. Burpy trataba de mantenerlo caliente.

–fácil. Hielo me lo dijo con mímicas. Hasta hizo una peluca con hielo. Mira. – Trixie saco la peluca de hielo, que la babosa Congelada había hecho. Eli lo miro. Hielo había hecho un buen trabajo en hacerlo.

–b-buen t-trabajo Hielo. Sabes. D-deberías ser e-escultor de hielo. – la babosa sonrió orgullosamente y chillo en agradecimiento.

– ¿por qué saliste del refugio? – pregunto Eli levantándose. Trixie lo miro.

– ¿tú qué crees? Ya no hay comida en casa, solo insectos. Voy camino a SlugMart, pero como vi que no estabas. Decidí buscarte antes. Ya sabes… la familia es de primero. – Trixie se subió a su meca, Eli hizo lo mismo.

–por cierto. ¿Por qué estabas aquí?– pregunto la chica. No sabía el porqué el Shane estaba ahí.

–bueno, es que. Yo… – no sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir.

–mira, te lo explicare cuando regresemos al refugio. Yo también necesito ir a SlugMart. ¿Bien? – la chica asintió. Bluster se subió a su hombro.

–bien. Kord te envía saludos. No sé por qué.

–jaja. Ese Kord. Siempre dice eso cuando ve videos de ficción. Vamos. Tenemos que llegar a SlugMart antes de que anochezca, es cuando hace mas frio.

–cierto… ¿una carrera? El que llegue dé último será quien se termine la comida de pronto.

–ya vas. Bueno.

-1…2… y… 3! – los dos jovenenes lanzadores aceleraron al máximo sus mecas. Ninguno de ellos quería perder, pues el perdedor tenía que comer toda, toda la comida del Topoide, y la verdad, es que era mucha.

Los dos en sus mecas rápido iban, pero tal persona no quería dejar que la otra perdiera, sentiría una culpa tremenda.

Eli iba delante de Trixie, ella trataba de alcanzarlo pero no pudo, ni con su meca transformada. Pasaron por rocas, cavernas y plantas pero el Shane seguía en la adelantara. SlugMart estaba en la vista, Eli desacelero su meca lo más discreto posible, su meca regreso a la normalidad y Trixie lo rebasó con su meca en estado normal, Eli acelero pero ya era muy tarde, Trixie le había ganado. Eli llego a SlugMart uno 2 segundos después de Trixie.

–crep que yo te gane Shane.

–sí, me has ganado Sting.

–mira. Tengo una lista, pero necesito tu ayuda.

–claro, dame la mitad y los dos podemos comprar los alimentos por separado.

–bueno. ¿Entramos?

–damas primero. – ofreció Eli con una tierna sonrisa, Trixie se sonrojo levemente y entro de primero, Eli la siguió.

Adentro de SlugMart, había mucha gente, al parecer, toda Bajoterra vino ahí para comprar una buena cantidad de alimento para no salir de sus casas, hacia demasiado frio.

–bueno. Aquí está la mitad de la lista Eli, yo tengo la otra mitad. Nos vemos en el área de comidas. Ok?

–ok. Te veo más tarde Trix. – con eso, el Shane fue a la derecha, mientras la pelirroja iba a la dirección contraía.

Eli miraba la lista de Trixie mientras caminaba, claro que, no estaba viendo en donde iba ni quien estaba enfrente de él, cuando levanto la mirada, vio al Caballero comprando rosas. Se acerco a él con una sonrisa, el Caballero volteo y le respondió con el mismo gesto.

–Eli Shane. ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro héroe? – pregunto el caballero con una mano detrás de su espalda. Un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza se formo en las mejillas.

–b-bien, gracias. Y… ¿para que las flores? – pregunto Eli al verlas en la mano izquierda del Caballero. –um… bueno, am…– el Caballero no estaba seguro de decirle a Eli sus sentimiento hacia cierta pelirosa. Eli sonrió.

–adivino, es para cierta chica. – dijo el Shane con una sonrisa picara. El Caballero se sonrojo, fingió toser y el sonrojo desapareció.

– ¿y cómo te va con la señorita Sting? – pregunto el Caballero con una sonrisa. Eli se sonrojo y puso una mano en la nuca.

–no es nada de tu inconveniencia. – fue su repuesta. El caballero asintió y sonrió.

–entonces es hora de decir adiós joven Shane. Hasta la próxima. – con eso, el Caballero pago por las flore y se retiro. Eli lo vio irse. Regreso con las compras, rápidamente trayendo todo lo que la lista pedía. Trixie hacia lo mismo, pero ella había terminado antes y estaba esperando a Eli en la sección de comidas.

El Shane pago por los alimentos y salió de SlugMart y se dirigió a la sección de comidas. Vio a Trixie tomando un jugo y tenia uno extra, que seguramente era para él. Trixie oyó pasos y levanto la mirada. Sonrió al ver quién era.

–hey Eli. ¿Conseguiste todo?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras veía al Shane sentarse enfrente de ella.

–si, conseguí todo lo que me decía la lista.

–mira, te compre un jugo. Tu favorito.

–gracias Trix. – dejo Eli tomando el jugo en sus manos. Trixie sonrió al ver todos los productos que los dos habían acumulado.

–oye Eli… y… por que estabas triste esta mañana? – Eli se estremeció.

–p-por ninguna razón, solo era el recuerdo mi padre. – mintió el Shane. Trixie asintió y siguió tomando su jugo. Burpy chilló desde una bolsa, se había atascado. Eli y Trixie, juntos encontraron a la Infierno y la sacaron de la bolsa.

–vamos al refugio. Se hacer tarde. – dijo Eli poniendo a Burpy en su hombro. La chica asintió y siguió a su líder. Los jóvenes lanzadores bolsas en sus manos cargaban, llenas de comida para la banda estaban cargadas. Se subieron a sus mecas, las bolsas aseguradas en ellas. Aceleraron y convirtieron sus mecas para llegar más rápido, pues ya estaba haciendo más frio.

…

Al llegar al refugio, Trixie e Eli bajaron de sus mecas y entraron al refugio. Kord ya había terminado la película, volteo a ver a los lanzadores.

– ¿adonde fueron tortolitos? – pregunto el troll con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Trixie e Eli se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada, guardaron los alimentos sin una solo palabra. Todavía era temprano cuando…

–me voy a dormir chicos.

–a… ¿dormir? – pegunto Kord.

–si, a dormir.

–pero si todavía es temprano. – dijo Trixie mirando afuera.

–lo sé pero… no me siento muy bien. – el Shane subió a su cuarto sin otra palabra, dejando a una banda llena de preguntas. Burpy no había dicho nada, solo vio a su dueño subir tristemente su cerrar su cuarto. Joules se le acerco.

–oye Burpy. – la babosa infierno volteo a ver a la pequeña electroshock.

– ¿qué pasa Joules?

–a mi no me pasa nada, ¿Qué le pasa a Eli? – eso fue cuando Burpy se estremeció.

– ¿a E-Eli?

–sí, Eli Shane.

–es que… am… – Joules estaba esperando, las demás babosas de Eli llegaron con ella. Las babosas de Kord, Trixie y Pronto llegaron también. Todos estaban esperando la respuesta de Burpy.

– ¡ay Bien! Ya saben sobre la Superficie, ¿verdad? – las babosas asintieron.

–bueno, ahí hay un cielo, lo que en Bajoterra no hay. Hay una temporada, o época más fría que las demás. Cuando las nubes se juntan, estas botan agua llamada lluvia, pero en esa época fría, la lluvia se solidifica y crea nieve. Esta es de color blanca… – todas las babosas oían con atención lo que Burpy le decían.

–y hay una celebración para esa época en este mes.

– ¿y… cuál es? – preguntaron todas las babosas en unisonó. Burpy suspiro, cansado de tanto hablar.

–esa celebración se llama…

–se llama…

–Navidad

– ¡¿Navidad?! ¿Qué es eso?

* * *

Navidad… mi celebración favorito. Ah… lamentablemente no hay nieve aquí en Centro América. Pero bueno… ¿ustedes que quieren para navidad? Yo un celular. No tengo uno. :p

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

Burpy había dejado a las babosas con la duda de que era la Navidad, pues el sueño le estaba ganando. Las babosas vieron como su alfa se dormía, entre algunos chillidos y saltos lograron saber que la Navidad era lo que le estaba molestando al joven Shane. Dejaron a Burpy solo para que descansara en paz. Las pobres babosas querían saber sobre la Navidad, pero tenía que ser el día siguiente, pues ninguna otra babosa era de la superficie.

Con el Shane…

Eli seguía en su cuarto, mirando lo ventana, viendo como oscurecía. Suspiro tristemente.

–este año será diferente, no podre celebrar la navidad… en Bajoterra eso no existe eso, como el Halloween… jeje, la reacción que tuvieron ellos cuando los asuste en la Caverna Nefasta…- Eli empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con su banda. Con tantos recuerdos maravillosos, se quedo dormido. Soñando de la navidades pasadas, con su padre, madre, sus familiares Shane, alguien cercano a él…

* * *

"_**La banda de Shane, héroes claro, pero en esta historia, serán mucho más que eso…"**_

Pronto estaba en la cocina, haciendo? Pues nada menos que cocinando su "exquisita" comida. Kord y Trixie estaban esperando, ya era tarde y lo único que faltaba era la cena e irse a dormir, ellos estaban en silencio, esto era por dos razones; uno, era para no despertar a su líder, dos… era que no había nada de qué hablar.

Las babosas ya estaban comiendo, aliviadas de saber que no iban a comer la cena del topo. Cuando ellas terminaron de comer, encendieron la video pantalla y empezaron a ver un pequeño programa de comedia para babosas.

De repente…

– ¡La comida está servida!- exclamo Pronto en un susurro. Kord y Trixie se acercaron con una cara de asco en sus rostros.

–Muchas gracias topo.- dijo Kord en una manera sarcástica, pero al parecer el Topoide no había entendido el concepto.

–por nada mi amigo troll.- con eso el topo empezó a comer, mientras que sus compañeros esperaron que la crena era comible.

–no esta tan mal Pronto.- dijo Trixie terminando de comer, Kord estaba de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

–gracias. Ahora, el gran Pronto necesita descansar sus cerebros.- dijo Pronto caminado hacia su maca y se acostó.

Kord y Trixie se fueron a cepillar y se durmieron.

* * *

El siguiente día…

Todos se despertaron a la misma hora, las babosas a excepción, hasta tarde se habían quedado y al pobre Burpy sin aliento lo dejaron, pues esta babosa en despertar fue la última. El Shane con la misma tristeza y dolor de la otra noche, bajo las escaleras hombros caídos. Su babosa infierno se acerco a él, salto a su hombro, sobando su cabeza contra la mejilla de su humano. Aunque lo hiso en un esfuerzo de consuelo, solo logro formar una pequeña sonrisa de su lanzador.

–Buenos días chicos.- saludo el chico tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. La banda levanto la mirada hacia su decaído líder y le regalaron una sonrisa.

–Buenos días Eli.- dijeron todos en unisonó. El chico se acerco a donde se encontraban los demás y dijo con un poco de asco en su voz…

– ¿Comeremos la comida de Pronto de nuevo?- pregunto el chico sentándose en el sofá. El troll de las cavernas asintió.

–lamentablemente sí. Nos gritara en cualquier momento.- dijo sentándose a la par de su líder. La chica pelirroja se sentó al otro lado del joven Shane.

–Sí, pero creo que comeremos pizza para el almuerzo.- dijo Trixie en una manera de alivio.

–tienen razón. Me pregunto porque a los topoides les gustan tanto los insectos, parece que no puede estar sin ellas por 24 horas seguidas.- exclamó Eli levantando las manos dramáticamente. La chica sonrió y a reír se puso, pues pensando en la cara de Pronto estaba.

–Para su información, Pronto el magnífico puede sobrevivir sin sus exquisitos insectos.- presumió el Topoide saliendo de la cocina con el pecho afuera en orgullo. Todos miraron al Topoide de actitud egoísta y presumida, y rodaron los ojos, sabían que ese topo jamás iba a cambiar.

–ya entendimos su majestuosidad ¿no puede demostrar tal acto algún día?- pregunto Kord alzando una ceja. El topo miro al troll con una mirada 'asesina', causando que el troll se empezara a reír. Pronto se sintió ofendido y a la cocina regreso.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la voz de Pronto pudieron oír. Esperaron hasta que el topo llegara con el gran plato de comida para la banda.

–a comer se ha dicho.- dijo Pronto orgullosamente. El los platos repartió, uno para cada uno. La banda de Shane tomo la 'exquisita' comida del Pronto y comestible esperaron que fuera. Empezaron a comer, sacando la lengua a cada rato. El Topoide feliz de la vida, comió su lo que tenía en su plato y otra ronda agarro. Sus demás compañeros comieron la mitad de lo que había en sus platos, pues comida Topoide no les gustaba.

–chicos, algo le pasa a mi lanzadora, y al parecer a Lucky le falta una pieza o algo así, Grendel me dijo que quizás haya una entre los escombros del Taller de Mecas.- dijo Eli terminando de comer.

–y yo te esperare hasta que regreses amigo, recuerda que yo lo tengo que instalar y después le hare el diagnostico.

–claro Kord. Bueno… ya regreso. Adiós chicos.

–adiós Eli.- sus amigos se despidieron del Shane antes de que este saliera al garaje. Todos esperaron hasta que estaba fuera del área y comenzaron a hablar.

–chicos. Han notado que Eli esta… no lo sé… ¿triste?- pregunto la pelirroja antes de que el troll y el topo comenzaran a jugar y discutir.

– ¿triste? ¿Al joven Shane? Yo lo he visto bien, de seguro son sentimientos ocultos.- dijo Pronto.

– ¿Sentimientos… ocultos?- pregunto la pelirroja. Kord sabia de lo estaba hablando Pronto, pero lo único que podía hacer era aguantar la risa.

–olvídalo. Les aseguro que Eli está completamente bieeeen. No hay problema con el.- dijo Pronto tratando de convencer a Trixie que el Shane estaba bien.

–ahora que lo pienso… Si hay algo mal con Eli. Ayer se fue a dormir muchas más temprano de lo usual, estaba callado el día de ayer y hoy parecía… decaído.

– ¡eso es lo que Pronto dijo! ¡Eli está muy mal!- exclamo el Topoide tratando de conservar su orgullo. Todos rodaron los ojos.

De repente Burpy empezó a chillar, al parecer el Shane estaba demasiado deprimido y olvido a sus babosas.

–que pasa Burpy?- la babosa empezó a señalar hacia el cuarto de Eli y chillaba felizmente.

–sabes lo que le pasa a Eli?- pregunto Kord.

Burpy asintió con la cabecita y empezó a saltar hacia el cuarto de Eli. Todos lo siguieron, incluyendo a todas las babosas. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron que Burpy estaba justo debajo del calendario del Shane. Este mes, había una supuesta foto de una Babosa Universal y en su supuesto hábitat. Eli siempre marcaba los días importantes de color azul, pero por una extraña razón, había un día marcado con verde y rojo, cada letra marcada con diferente color. Trixie se acerco al calendario.

–que son esas letras?- pregunto Pronto.

–Narvida?

–No Pronto, no dice Narvida. Dice. Na-vi-dad.- dijo Trixie lentamente.

–Navidad? Qué es eso? Jamás oí de ella.

* * *

Bueno, ahora las babosas y la banda saben sobre la Navidad. Me siento mal por Eli, por lo que le va pasar en el siguiente cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Con Eli…

–el motor está mal, hay una pieza faltante por aquí en el pecho, el cuello esta oxidado, la cola se va desprender en cualquier momento y el corazón necesita ser remplazada. Con tanta energía oscura, el corazón de tu meca ha sido infectada con ella, lo que puede causar cortocircuito en el futuro…- Grendel le estaba explicando a Eli sobre la condición de su meca, y al parecer, era muy grave. Eli había sufrido un pequeño accidente donde su meca quedo destruida, Kord lo intento arreglar, pero desde ese entonces, su meca ha tenido muchas fallas.

–ay no. Eso suena muy mal.- dijo Eli al terminar de escuchar todo sobre su meca.

–esta meca es uno de los mejores modelos que hemos hecho. El corazón para este modelo está muy caro y son difíciles de hacer. El motor, ese es otro asunto, me dijiste que te dado problemas no?

–sí, muchos. He oído como rechina y cosas. A veces me da miedo que explotara o algo. Una vez, Kord tenía que ver el motor a medio camino, pues la meca no se movía.

–ya veo. Eso fue causado por el motor y el corazón. Mira Shane, lo que te puedo decir es que no tendrás meca por un largo tiempo. O es que esperas a que el Taller se reconstruya, o que yo y mis amigos lo arreglamos en nuestra casa, o que uses tu meca y esperas a que te mate. Puedo arreglar el cuello y la cola, pero lo demás, me da pena decirlo pero… no puedo hacer nada. Pensé que tenía unas piezas extras en la bodega pero no encontré nada.

–bueno. Gracias Grendel.

–deja tu meca aquí, arreglare el cuello y la cola. Te llamare cuando tenga arreglado eso, después veremos cómo conseguimos las demás piezas. Además, la pintura se está desgastando, puedo pintarlo de nuevo si gustas, o puedo enviar la pintura para que Kord lo haga.

–muchas gracias por eso, pero creo que enviar la pintura será mejor. Oh, Kord me pidió que te diera esto.- dijo Eli entregando la carta a Grendel. Él lo abrió y sonrió al ver lo que tenía adentro…

– ¡El plano!- dijo Grendel felizmente, Kord le había hablado sobre un diseño nuevo de meca y que ya tenía el plano listo.

–gracias Shane. Sé que tu Refugio está un poco lejos de aquí, si quieres, te puedo llevar de regreso.- ofreció amablemente el troll.

–no gracias Grendel. Necesito ir a Campo Callado. Le falta algunos tornillos a mi lanzadora. Puedo ir caminando, no esta tan lejos de aquí.- dijo Eli tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

–bueno. Solo firma aquí para confirmar esto de tu meca y te puedes ir.- Eli firmo el papel y simplemente puso; _Eli Shane._

Después de eso se retiro del lugar y camino hacia Campo Callado. Lo único que tenía su lanzadora eran los tornillos y ajustar algunos también.

* * *

Al llegar a Campo Callado. Garfio Rojo lo atendió amablemente.

–buenas tardes Garfio Rojo. ¿Cómo he estado todo por aquí? ¿La Banda Hoola sigue siendo un problema?- aunque Eli estaba deprimido, jamás le faltaría el respeto a una persona mayor.

–no Eli, todo ha estado en paz gracias a ti.- dijo Garfio Rojo amablemente.

–oye, te encuentras bien niño. Estás un poco triste.

– ¿qué? ¿Yo? ¿Triste? Ñaa…. E-estoy completamente bien.- mintió de nuevo el Shane, no le gustaba mentir, pero no quería que todos supieran que estaba deprimido a una "simple" celebración.

–como tu digas… ¿Por qué has venido aquí he?- pregunto Garfio Rojo.

–Mi lanzadora, le falta algunos tornillos y hay que ajustar algunos.- dijo Eli arreglándose el pelo. Garfio Rojo asintió con la cabeza.

–pásame tu lanzadora, veré cuales tornillos son los que faltan.

–Claro, tenga.- el chico le entrego la lanzadora al armero, quien lo puso en su mesa, empezó a observar la lanzadora.

–hm… le falta los tornillos que soportan la estructura. Los tornillos del barril están flojos, al igual que los tornillos que conectan el núcleo de fusión. Sabes qué es eso verdad?- pregunto Garfio Rojo, sabiendo que probablemente el Shane no supiera las partes de una lanzadora.

–no, la verdad es que no se.- dijo Eli con una mano en la nuca. Garfio asintió.

–solo te diré que el Núcleo de Fusión sirve para expulsar a las babosas del barril, en donde pones el tubo para babosa.- explico sabiamente el armero.

–Gracias… y, cuando limpio mi lanzadora, debo limpiar el núcleo de fusión con un paño mojado o uno seco?- pregunto Eli.

–no me digas que lo limpiaste con un paño mojado, Shane.- dijo Garfio con la mano en el rostro.

–am… digamos que, si… lo hice. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo el Shane defendiéndose.

–Y… se puede saber cuando fue 'hace mucho tiempo'?

–am… anteayer.- dijo Eli nerviosamente, esperando una reganada del señor.

–ANTEAYER?! … Eli, sabes lo malo que le puede suceder a una lanzadora cuando limpias esa parte esencial con un paño mojado?!- pregunto Garfio alterado. El pobre Shane se había asustado, no sabía lo grave que era, sus manos estaban juntas acurrucadas de su pecho, y se estremecía con cada palabra dicha.

–l-la verdad e-es que n-no sé lo que le pasa a una l-lanzadora, señor Garfio Rojo.- Eli estaba muy apenado por tal acto, y no quería repetirlo si supiera las consecuencias.

Garfio suspiro, al miro al joven Shane.

–Eli, las consecuencias de limpiar el núcleo de fusión son muy graves, pero por suerte, estamos a tiempo para salvar tu lanzadora… estamos a tiempo…

* * *

En el Refugio Shane…

Burpy empezó a chillar de nuevo, el quería ayudar a Eli para que el estuviese feliz y no triste y deprimido.

–Burpy, que es Navidad?- pregunto Kord. La babosa empezó a señalar debajo de la cama de Eli y hacia mímicas de jalar algo.

–oh, hay algo debajo de la cama de Eli, no?- la babosa infierno asintió. Trixie vio como Burpy iba debajo de la cama y apuntaba a bolsa larga. Trixie la saco con algo de dificultad pero la sacó. Burpy se metió dentro de ella y chillando estaba.

Trixie vio que Burpy estaba sobre unos libros y fotos. La chica saco tales objetos, y vio los libros de primero. Había unas cuantas de historias navideñas, otras de cocina y manualidades. Las fotos, Trixie las había puesto en un lugar donde Kord ni Pronto los pudiera ver, a veces ellos no eran delicados con las cosas.

Todas las babosas se habían acercado hacia los libros, preguntándole a Burpy más sobre la gran celebración.

–wow… esto es increíble. La comida se ve mucho mejor que la hace Pronto.- dijo Kord viendo las fotos de la gran cena navideña que habían en el libro de cocina. Trixie y las babosas estuvieron de acuerdo con el troll.

–pero la comida narividaña de Pronto será mucho mejor!- exclamo el Topoide alzando la voz y levantando el rostro para que la nariz estuviese en el aire.

–Pronto, no estás pronunciando bien esas palabras. Es Na-vi-de-ña.- dijo Trixie lentamente para Pronto lograra decir la palabra.

–Sabes, mejor lee este libro.- dijo Kord dándole al topo un libro de cuentos navideños.

–Quizás ayude en tu vocabulario navideño.- Trixie y Kord se pusieron a reír, acompañado de las babosas. Pronto no les hizo caso y puso el libro a un lado para leerlo más tarde.

–esto es maravilloso!- exclamo Trixie viendo todos los libros que Eli tenia de Navidad. Burpy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Las babosas dijeron lo mismo, pero todos tenían una sola pregunta en la cabeza.

–Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Eli esta tan triste por esto?- pregunto Pronto. Kord encogió los hombros.

–miren, esta es una foto de Eli cuando era pequeño.- dijo Trixie enseñándoles a los chicos una foto de Eli jugando en la nieve felizmente acompañado de una chica, la cual tenía mucho en común con el Shane de aspecto físico. También estaba acompañado de un chico joven y un animal blanco.

–que es esa cosa blanca en el suelo?- pregunto Pronto hablando de la nieve.

–no lo sé. Pero parece que se divierte mucho con eso, hasta hicieron tres bolas grandes con esa cosa blanca.- dijo Kord apuntando al fondo de la foto en donde habían tres bolas, cada una mas pequeña que la otra, estacadas como una torre. De nariz, tenía una zanahoria, ojos de algo negro y unas rocas formados en una sonrisa. Tenía un sombrero negro y una bufanda roja alrededor de su… cuello?

–Eli se ve feliz aquí, además está mucho más feliz en esta foto.

– ¿Que son esas lucecitas? son muchas y me dan un dolor de cabeza…- dijo Kord mientras que su mundo daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, hasta que el troll cayera de espaldas mareado.

–te encuentras bien Kord?- pregunto Trixie poniendo una mano en su frente. El troll abrió los ojos, los cuales no estaban enfocados.

–Solo dame un momento para recuperarme.- dijo Kord levantando una mano dramáticamente y después dejándola caer. Trixie puso un paño mojado sobre sus ojos, la cual lo ayudaría.

–bueno, regresando a esto de la Navidad. Creo que Eli esta triste porque no podrá celebrar la navidad.- dijo Pronto preocupado por su amigo. Las babosas miraron a Burpy.

–_es cierto?-_ preguntaron todas.

–_Si, por eso ha estado deprimido y decaído estos días, mas lo malo que ha pasado, su meca y lanzadora.-_ dijo Burpy preocupado. _–Y quizás esto sea la única solución para poder alegrarlo._

–_Tienes razón.- _dijo Joules yendo el frente de todas las babosas._ –yo hablo por todas, ayudaremos a Eli y puedes contar con nuestro apoyo en todo.- _las babosas chillaron en aprobación. Burpy sonrió y todas las babosas se dieron un abrazo de grupo. Trixie suspiro al ver a las babosas juntas.

–aw… que lindas!- dijo la pellirroja felizmente. Las babosas se separaron del abrazo grupal y sonrieron.

–A ayudar a Eli se ha dicho!- dijeron las babosas y sus lanzadores, incluyendo a Kord, quien al parecer se había recuperado del mareo de las luces de navidad.

Pero… de algo que no sabía los lanzadores era el muérdago, solo las babosas sabían de ella pues Burpy les había dicho de eso, y a un par de chicos iban a molestar.

–_atención!- _ordeno Burpy. Las babosas, rápidamente se pusieron en fila y levantaron las manitas hasta la frente, un gesto militar. Burpy empezó a caminar enfrente de ellas con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

–_Arsenal de Trixie, Kord, Pronto e Eli. Cada arsenal ira con su respectivo lanzador, a excepción del arsenal de Eli claro, ustedes vendrán conmigo y estaremos ayudando a todos. ¿Entendido? _

–_sí señor._

–_Arsenal verde.-_ dijo Burpy al arsenal de Trixie. –_ustedes se encargaran de las luces, y los adornos, les diré más cosas más tarde.- _ las babosas asintieron y dieron un chillido fuerte de aprobación.

_-Arsenal morado.-_ dijo Burpy al arsenal de Pronto. _–Ustedes se encargaran de la cocina._

–_sí señor._

–_Arsenal rojo.-_ dijo Burpy al arsenal de Kord. _–ustedes se encargaran del árbol Navideño. Recuerden, si necesitan ayuda, pídanmelo. Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarlos. También se harán cargo del disfraz de Santa._

–_sí señor. _

–_Mío equipo.-_ dijo Burpy mirando al arsenal de Shane. _–nosotros haremos la música y una sorpresa para toda la banda._

–_sí señor._

–_Esto es para todos, decoraremos el refugio, afuera y adentro, usando los colores navideños de rojo y verde… Entonces váyanse con sus respectivos lanzadores y a trabajar se ha dicho!_

– _¡sí señor!-_ dijeron todas las babosas y todos fueron con sus lanzadores.

Con Trixie…

La pelirroja estaba viendo el libro de manualidades cuando sus babosas llegaron con ella, chillando frenéticamente.

–que pasa pequeñas?- pregunto Trixie a su arsenal. Bluster salto encima del libro de manualidades y empezó a señalar hacia las lucecitas que había ahí, las bolitas, dulces y otros adornos, después señalo a Burpy. Como diciendo que; "El nos dijo que hagamos esto y tu estas involucrada."

–Burpy… ¿tu les dijiste a mis babosas que debemos hacer las decoraciones y las luces?- la babosa infierno sonrió y asintió. Trixie sonrió.

–Entonces ayudare.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Burpy sonrió y salto al hombro de la pelirroja sobando la cabeza con su mejilla. Trixie sonrió por tal acto y acarició la cabecita de la infierno, causando que la babosa ronroneaba.

–A trabajar chicos.- las babosas de la pelirroja asintieron y bajaron hasta la sala, en donde trabajarían los adornos.

Con Kord…

El troll seguía mirando las lucecitas, algo hipnotizado con ellas, eran hermosas y misteriosas para él. Sus babosas chillaban fuertemente tratando de atraer su atención pero seguía hipnotizado. La babosa carnero de Kord se empezó a molestar y se subió al hombro de su lanzador, y le dio una fuerte paliza en el cachete.

–ow! Qué onda con eso de la cachetada amigo?- la babosa frunció el seño y apunto al árbol navideño que estaba en la foto que tenía el troll en las manos.

–qué? El árbol? Burpy?... oh… ya entiendo. Vamos entonces, tengo un plan. Solo necesito algunos cosas, algunas ramas, pintura…- Kord seguía platicando mientras caminaba hacia el garaje, sus babosas acompañándolo.

Con Pronto…

El Topoide estaba solo en el cuarto del Shane, pues lo habían dejado solo con los libros de cocina. Sus babosas trataban todo para traer su atención, pero nada funcionaba pues estaba demasiado metido en el libro.

– _¡vamos Topoide! ¡REACCIONA!-_ Gritaron sus babosas fuertemente logrando un sobresalto del topo.

– ¿Qué quieren babosas insignificantes?- pregunto Pronto guardando las fotos del Shane y poniéndolas de regreso a la mochila y poniendo todo en su lugar a excepción de los libros. Las babosas señalaron al pavo que estaba en el libro.

–quieren que Pronto cocine esta maravillosa cena para el joven Eli y la banda?- las babosas asintieron.

–ah bueno. Lo único que Pronto tiene que hacer es conseguir los ingredientes y bam! El joven Shane estará feliz con _mi_ comida.- presumió Pronto saliendo del cuarto del Shane y después yendo a su maca en donde terminaría de leer el libro.

Con Burpy…

–Bueno, necesito sus voces más que nunca, y cuento contigo Sueño.- le dijo Burpy a la babosa Slirena, quien asintió.

–Bueno, veremos quienes cantan más agudo y más grave. Al la cuenta de tres… uno, dos…

* * *

Bueno, se que Navidad ya llego pero estuve ocupada con las compras navideñas. Pero ya voy a terminar, y con mis otras historias… bueno, no las he olvidado, solo se me ha ido las ideas o algunos me fueron robados. :( Pero ahí encontrare una manera de regresar.

y ahh... son las 11 de la noche aqui... que sueño...

**~Feliz Navidad a Todos y una gran abrazo de troll~**

_(Esa frase de de Crix)._


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora la banda de Shane sabe sobre la Navidad, Eli Shane no sabe de su conocimiento ni como la consiguieron, vamos a ver cómo le está yendo a la banda con sus deberes…

Kord estaba en el garaje, encerrado como la vez que estaba mejorando las mecas por tres días. Pero esta vez, no era un asunto de mecas, era un asunto navideño.

–veamos. Si uno estos a este gran palo en el medio, que será como el tronco… y le agrego unas tuercas para sostener otras ramas… será un árbol artificial como en el libro.- el pobre troll estaba tratando de hallar una manera de hacer un árbol, ya había hecho uno pero no salió muy bien pues estaba destruido.

–oye Kord. ¿Cómo vas con eso?- pregunto de repente la pelirroja sobresaltando al troll.

–Trixie… me asustaste, no me hagas eso de nuevo.

–lo siento Kord. Necesitas ayuda?

–claro. Estoy un poco confundido de cómo hacer el árbol.- dijo Kord moviéndose a un lado para que Trixie viera como iba el árbol. Ella lo observo y sonrió.

– el diseño esta perfecto, mirando el plano y usando algo de lógica, todo está perfecto. Solo le falta la forma triangular.

–y como logro eso?- pregunto Kord. Trixie agarro un lápiz y papel, dibujo un triangulo, después el plano de Kord.

–mira, los palos se salen de la línea del triangulo, si cortas algunos se mirara así.- Trixie mostro como la árbol quedo de una manera diferente de cómo estaba antes y parecía un árbol navideño de verdad.

–Gracias Trix.

–de nada Kord. Bueno… ahora tengo que irme.- dijo Trixie regresando a la sala, donde trabajaría los adornos. Sus babosas ya estaban esperándola con el libro de manualidades. Trixie sonrió.

–Bueno. Quieren comenzar con los adornos o las luces?- las babosas señalaron a los adornos y sonrieron.

–Bien. Primero vamos con las guirnaldas.- las babosas asintieron y la babosa aracnired de Trixie hizo algunos de telaraña, la cual se pintaría de verde. Así siguieron hasta conseguir una larga y lo suficiente real. Después con la ayuda de una babosa Congelada y una perforavires, lograron hacer las bolitas que iban colgadas en el árbol.

–ahora solo falta una sola cosa…

* * *

El topo estaba estudiando las recetas del pavo, el relleno, la salsa gravy, todo. Pero se decepcionó un poco al saber que no había insectos.

–_qué tipo de cena es esta sin las exquisitos insectos?-_ se pregunto el Topoide. Sus babosas estaban en la cocina con él, viendo la cena navideña, ya no podían esperar hasta la Navidad.

Lo que Pronto no sabía era como conseguir toda la comida sin que el Shane supiera de eso, esa iba a ser la parte difícil. Así que el plan era salir en ese mismo, comprar todo hacerla cena, eso lo iba a hacer hoy mismo...

* * *

Eli todavía estaba con Garfio Rojo, tratando de recuperarse del susto y la preocupación que tenía en ese momento.

El viejo armero tenía la lanzadora Defender Slipstream XVL, el mejor modelo hecho por Garfio. Eli lo estaba observando, como abría el núcleo y miraba el interior. El viejo armero le había dicho a Eli que el interior estaba intacto, pero debía remplazar la capa de protección para que no se arruinara o algo.

–Como te había dicho antes Eli… estamos a tiempo de salvar tu lanzadora. Solo para estar seguros, no uses demasiadas babosas de elemento fuego o de electricidad. Pues puedes causar un desgasto del núcleo de fusión, también conocido como motor.- dijo el armero mirando detalladamente el interior del núcleo. El Shane asintió y miro de reojo su lanzadora.

–am… Garfio Rojo?

–si niño?

–qué pasaría si uso varias veces babosas de elemento fuego y electricidad?

–ya te lo dijo chico, que no pones atención?! El núcleo, o motor, se puede desgastar, explotar, bla bla etc. Entendido?

–Sí, l-lo siento.- la verdad era que Eli si ponía atención pero no podía procesarla así que nada le quedaba grabado en la cabeza.

-Bueno, aquí está tu lanzadora Eli. Como nueva.- dijo Garfio Rojo entregándole la lanzadora al Shane. Esta tenía una nueva capa de pintura, nuevos tornillos de acero inoxidable, la capa de protección, y el barril fue remplazado.

–wow… muchas gracias Garfio Rojo… cuanto le debo?- pregunto Eli guardando su lanzadora y mirando al viejo armero, quien negó con la cabeza.

–no me debes nada Shane. Tómalo como un regalo.- dijo el señor con una sonrisa, causando que el Shane levantara la mirada.

–enserio? No creo que pueda señor Garfio Rojo, usted tiene que ganar algo con esto-

–Eli… yo insisto, tómatelo como un regalo.- dijo Garfio cerrándole la mano con oro al Shane. –además, estas triste y deprimido. Yo lo sé, no me puedes mentir.- Eli lo miro y asintió.

–lo siento mucho por mentirle. Bueno… gracias por todo señor Garfio Rojo.

–por nada Shane. Ahora regresa a tu Refugio.- dijo Garfio Rojo.

–Ah… si pudiera...- murmulló.

– ¿Por qué dices?- pregunto el viejo armero extrañado.

–es que… mi meca esta hecho pedazos. Además el taller de bestias quedo destruido por culpa del Dr. Blakk, no sé cuando me lo darán.- dijo el Shane con tristeza en su voz.

–ya veo. Si tuviera una meca bestia te lo prestaría joven Eli.- dijo Garfio con pena en su tono de voz.

–bueno… ya se está haciendo tarde, espero llegar al refugio antes de que todos están dormidos.

–descuida Eli… llegaras.

–gracias. Adiós, cuídese.- dijo el Shane saliendo del hogar del viejo armero, y empezó a caminar hacia el Refugio Shane.

–_no me digas adiós todavía Eli, pues te veré esta misma noche con algunos de tu amigos…-_

* * *

–ya todo está listo. Torrente, Hielo, Sierra, Burpy, Joules, Tejedora, Bluster. Los necesito, síganme.- las babosas siguieron a la joven lanzadora afuera, donde ocho personas estaban esperando.

–Bueno. Cada uno de nosotros tendremos una babosa, las lanzaremos al mismo tiempo al mismo lugar. Entendido?

–se señora.- todos cargaron a una babosa, la pelimorada tenía una babosa gelatinosa cargada.

–uno… dos…- todos apuntaron hacia arriba y esperaron la palabra clave… -Tres!- todos apretaron el gatillo y las babosas salieron disparadas, se transformaron y crearon una gran bola azul. Después cada babosa hiso lo que tenía que hacer, con su respectiva pareja. Dejaron asombrados a los lanzadores.

–Al parecer funciono.- dijo un troll de las cavernas.

–sí, Pronto está impresionado.- dijo el Topoide.

–E Eli estará feliz…- dijo la pelirroja.

–Y nosotros estaremos felices de ayudarlos con eso.- dijo el Caballero amablemente.

–entonces… hoy es el día… el día de la gran celebración. El día que cambiara todo…-


	5. Chapter 5

Eli estaba caminando de regreso, solo, por la noche, era un largo camino hasta el refugio Shane. Estaba caminado con la cabeza baja, había olvidado todas sus babosas y estaba esperando que nadie se metiera en su camino, porque no tendría ninguna manera de defenderse.

De repente, el Shane podía oír una meca bestia, y venia en su dirección. Eli levanto la mirada y vio al Caballero.

–Eli Shane? Que está haciendo aquí?- pregunto el Caballero sorprendido al ver al Shane solo sin meca, caminando solo y desarmado.

–Debería preguntarme lo mismo Caballero.- dijo Eli con una ceja alzada.

–pues, tenía que buscar algo por aquí pero he encontrado a un Shane algo deprimido.

–si… oye, ¿cómo sabes eso si me acabas de ver?- pregunto el Shane extrañado con los brazos cruzadas por su pecho. El Caballero se asusto un poco.

–am… pues se puede ver por la forma que caminabas Shane y supuse que te sentías asi. Quieres que te lleve de regreso al refugio?- pregunto el pelinegro con la mano extendida para ayudar al Shane a subirse. Eli se olvido por completo del otro asunto de cómo el Caballero supo el que estaba deprimido y dijo.

–gracias, te lo agradecería mucho.- agarro la mano del Caballero y subió a la parte trasera de la meca.

–Llegaremos ahí pronto.- dijo el pelinegro acelerando la meca y yendo al refugio Shane.

–Gracias, creo que no hubiera llegado al refugio sin tu ayuda.

–por nada Eli.- dijo el Caballero llegando al refugio Shane, donde paro su meca y ambos chicos se bajaron.

–bueno. Lo voy acompañar adentro si no es una molestia.- dijo el Caballero con una mano detrás de su espalda.

–No, claro que no es una molestia.- dijo Eli empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del refugio, pero noto una corona navideña en le puerta, en Bajoterra? En su refugio? El Shane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se volteo a ver al Caballero.

–está viendo eso?- pregunto Eli apuntando a la corona. El Caballero negó con la cabeza.

–yo no veo nada Shane.

–qué raro…- dijo Eli pasando una mano por su pelo. _–De veras que extraño la Navidad, ahora estoy viendo cosas…-_ Abrió la puerta y vio que todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada.

–Trixie? Kord? Prono? Chicos? en donde están? No es esto raro Caballero?…Caballero? - Eli se dio cuenta que el Caballero no es encontraba a su lado.

–_ahora qué? Sin meca, nadie en casa y una persona que me deja solo… que mal día…-_ murmullo el Shane en su mente. Eli miro a su alrededor tratando de ver en donde estaban lo demás cuando de repente se encendieron las luces.

–FELIZ NAVIDAD ELI!- gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites.

El Shane dio un pequeño salto de susto pero estaba sonriendo con felicidad.

–Q-que? P-pero… esto… como?- pregunto Eli un poco confundido. –como supieron que esto era lo que me hacia mal? Yo pensaba que en Bajoterra no se celebraba la Navidad…

–Ahora si se celebrara.- dijo Katherine.

–Debo admitir que esto es algo raro joven Shane, al principio no entendía el concepto de su antigua tradición pero ya viendo lo maravilloso que es esto de la… Navidad, decidimos ayudar a la banda.- dijo el Caballero parándose elegantemente con un gorro de Santa en la cabeza. –Lamento haberte dejado solo Shane, pero le prometí a la banda hacer eso, y un caballero, siempre cumple sus promesas.- con esas palabras, se oyó un suspiro, la cual provenía de cierta pelirosa. Dana se volteo sonrojada al percatarse de tal acto, el Caballero le regálalo una tierna sonrisa, y ella respondió con el mismo gesto.

–Ho! Ho! Ho!- dijo la voz de Kord, quien estaba disfrazado de Santa, al igual que Burpy, ambos estaban vestidos de igual manera.

–Kord? Burpy?- pregunto un Shane confundido. La babosa infierno tenia algunos pedazos de algodón adentro de su disfraz, la cual se veía como si tuviera una barriga grande como lo tiene Santa, Kord tenía almudadas adentro.

Katherine y Tobías estaban ahí también, ambos estaban vestidos como los elfos de santa, Dana también estaba vestida así. Pronto, sin embargo, estaba vestido de un reno, con la nariz roja.

–Bonito disfraz Pronto.- dijeron todos con una sonrisa. Garfio Rojo estaba ahí también, pues la banda lo había invitado y ahora estaba orgulloso del disfraz del topo pues él había dado esa idea.

–Gracias, el gran Pronto está orgulloso de ser Rudolph. El mejor de los renos de Santa!- dijo Pronto tratando de conservar de lo que quedaba de su orgullo. Todos rodaron los ojos.'

–Ahora solo tengo una sola pregunta…- dijo el Shane seriamente. Todos lo miraron. –como supieron?

–Bueno, la verdad es que Burpy nos mostro esto de la Navidad Eli. Y hablo por la toda la banda, sentimos haber entrado en tu habitación y buscar entre tus cosas. Pero queríamos saber lo que te ocurría y no soportaba verte así de triste.- dijo Trixie. –Digo… n-no s-soportábamos v-verte así d-de t-triste.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada. Todos le dieron una sonrisa picara, causando que el sonrojo creciera en sus mejillas. Eli puso la mano en la barbilla de la chica y le levanto la mirada.

–Nada de estar avergonzada Trix.- dijo el Shane con una sonrisa. Trixie le sonrió devuelta y se quedaron en un silencio incomodo para los demás pero no incomodo por los tortolitos, quienes estaban hipnotizados por la belleza de sus ojos…

–ahem.- fingió toser Mario. –creo que llego la cena.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Se ve increíble…-agrego.

Los jóvenes lanzadores desviaron la mirada sonrojados. Dana estaba a la par del Caballero, quien no le estaba molestando, solo un pequeño rubor se podía ver en sus mejillas.

–Cierto! la cena.- dijo el topo yendo a la cocina rápidamente y regresando con todos los platillos navideños con la ayuda del troll.

Eli quedo impresionado, la cena se veía excelente, aunque algo se veía raro para el Shane, pero no le importo mucho.

–por cierto Kord. El árbol te quedo increíble.- dijo Tobías. –jamás habíamos visto algo así, verdad Kate… Kate?

–ah, oh… si, jamás.- dijo Katherine levantando la mirada rápidamente. –todo es maravilloso.

–Kate… por pura casualidad, no te interesa algún… no lo sé… chico?- pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa picara.

–qué? Yo?… Yo no tengo tiempo para eso Trixie.- dijo la científica con un rubor en sus mejillas. Eli se rio un poco.

–oigan. Y no consiguieron la estrella?- pregunto el Shane.

–Eli, acompáñame por favor.- dijo Trixie levantándose y dejando su plato a un lado.

–Claro Trix.- dijo el Shane levantándose también. Ambos caminaron hacia afuera, el Shane sin saber lo que le esperaba.

–oye Eli… cuando entramos en tu habitación… notamos que traías muchos libros de navidad. ¿Por qué?

–la verdad es que no se, seguramente pensé que los leería cuando estuviera aburrido o algo.

Trixie asintió. De repente se oyó lanzadores cargadas y babosas siendo disparadas. El Shane miro hacia arriba y vio a algunas babosas reuniéndose en una gran bola azul, después siendo explotada y las babosas yendo a diferentes lados en pareja, dejando un camino de luz azul detrás de cada una. Cada pareja de babosas empezaron a dar vueltas, _**(Algo parecido al disparo de fusión)**_. Y vueltas, cuando de repente todo desapareció y reapareció como "nubes" grises de la cual caía nieve, había luces decorando el refugio de afuera, y al suelo se cubría rápidamente con la nieve que crearon las babosas. Además que se estaba haciendo un tanto frio para todos.

–wow… como lograron esto…? Es de verdad, nieve…- dijo el Shane impresionado.

–Oye Eli!- gritaron los científicos y el troll. No más se volteo el chico, varias bolas de nieve fueron lanzadas hacia él. El chico cerró los ojos antes de que le impactaran las bolas, y ahora su cara estaba cubierta de nieve, al igual que su cabeza y pecho.

–así que les gusta lanzarme bolas eh?- con esas palabras dichas, el Shane empezó a lanzar bolas de nieve rápidamente, hacia los demás, ellos hicieron lo mismo y el Caballero estaba simplemente observando con Dana a su lado.

–oye Caballero!- llamo Kord. –Necesitamos de su ayuda para…- una bola de nieve le cayó en la boca.

–oops, lo siento Kord. Le apuntaba a Tobías.- dijo el Shane tratando de contener la risa. Trixie dio una risilla y le cayó una bola en la espalda.

–lo siento Trixie. Le apuntaba al Shane que me quiso aniquilar!- grito Kord lanzando otra bola hacia Eli.

–aniquilar dices?- pregunto el chico lanzando una bola hacia los científicos. –yo solo no quería que pidieras ayuda!

–Pero nos estas ganando!- grito Kate. –Eso creo…- dijo. Eli se rió un poco cuando otra bola le dio a la boca.

–Kord!- grito el chico enojado. El troll lo miro.

–yo no hice nada amigo. Estaba haciendo una babosa de nieve.- dijo Kord, y era cierto, ya tenía la primera bola, e iba a la segunda.

–entonces, si no fuiste tú… quien… fue?- se podía oír una risilla detrás de algunos arbustos donde se encontraba el troll. Kord metió la mano en el arbusto y saco a…

–Pronto!- grito Eli un poco enojado. El topo estaba colgando de la mano de Kord.

–jeje… lo siento joven Eli, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo.- dijo Pronto con una sonrisa, causando otra sonrisa del Shane.

–Bueno… esta nieve se va quedar aquí por algunos días creo.- dijo Eli. –además tengo un poco de frio.- agrego. Los demás asintieron y siguieron al Shane, quien ya estaba caminando hacia el refugio. Al entrar, notaron que Pronto se había adelantado a hacer chocolate caliente.

–Gracias pronto.- fueron las palabras de cada uno quien agarraba un vaso de chocolate, el topo se quedo con el ultimo.

–Por nada, mis congelados amigos.- dijo el topo con orgullo, aunque con su disfraz, él no se sentía ofendido. De repente se escucharon chillidos y risillas, eran las babosas, quienes tenían la estrella.

–wow… la estrella les quedo increíble. Vamos pequeñas, suban y las ayudo a poner la estrella.- las babosas se subieron a la mano del Shane, quien la levanto hacia la punta del árbol, en donde las babosas pusieron la estrella en la punta.

Las babosas chillaron y saltaron en felicidad.

–wow… jamás creei Q' en Bajoterra la navidad fuera mucho mas Q' divertida.- dijo el Shane.

–Bueno… ahora se celebrara por siempre y para siempre…- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa. El Shane correspondió con el mismo gesto.

El Caballero y Dana estaban sentados a la par, Trixie e Eli estaban parados lado al lado. Cuando dos pequeñas plantitas descendieron del techo por cierta babosa. Uno en medio de Dana y el Caballero y el otro con Eli y Trixie.

–ay no…- murmullo Eli sonrojado viendo el muérdago.

–Q' es esta planta Eli?- preguntaron la pelirroja, la pelirosa y el castaño.

–ah…bueno. Es Q' en Navidad, hay una pequeña regla Q' no les conté.

–Y Q es?

–Bueno… esta planta se llama m-muérdago… y…

–Y…?

–lasdospersonasqueestandenajodeellastienenquebesarse!- dijo Eli todavía sonrojado.

–repítelo porfa

–las dos personas Q' están debajo del muérdago tienen Q… b-besarse.- dijo el Shane más lento.

–Te va encantar el muérdago Eli!- dijo Kord matándose de la risa.

Las dos parejas se sonrojaron viendo el muérdago.

–Y es obligatorio…-

Ambas parejas se miran entre sí, sonrojados.

El Caballero miro a Dana, quien asintió. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, el castaño tomando el cachete a la pelirosa cuidadosamente besándola tímidamente, la pelirosa estaba sonrojada, pero correspondió el beso poniendo las manos detrás del cuello del castaño, mientras este ponía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

El Shane y la Sting se acercaron lentamente, cerrando los ojos, el peliazul tomo de la barbilla a la pelirroja capturando sus labios con las de él. Trixie había pasado su mano por el cabello de Eli, correspondiendo el beso. El Shane puso las manos por la pequeña cintura de Trixie, atrayéndole más cerca de él, la pelirroja bajo las manos al cuello del Shane.

Ambas parejas se separan por falta de aire, mientras los demás aplaudían por ellos. Tal vez se podían acostumbrar al muérdago después de todo…

**Hola Q' tal gente! Este es el último cap. Espero Q' les haya gustado. :D Se Q' ya paso la navidad! Bye!**


End file.
